


Cold Ice and Warm Laughs

by kenhinacanon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinacanon/pseuds/kenhinacanon
Summary: Donghyuck likes to ice skate at the mall while Mark likes to watch Donghyuck ice skate at the mall. They've never talked to each other, even after weeks. Until today.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Cold Ice and Warm Laughs

Donghyuck likes to go to the mall during the week and go ice skating at the rink that’s on the mall’s lower level. No one is ever there when school is in session, and he can have practically the whole rink to himself. He smiles at the vacant rink now as he laces up his own pair of skates. 

He steps down from the benches carefully and picks his way to the entrance to the rink. He can’t fight the smile that comes to his face as the cold of the ice hits his face. He stuffs his bare hands into the pocket of his hoodie and glides onto the ice. 

His skates glide smoothly over the freshly resurfaced ice. His skates leave fresh marks along its surface as he picks up speed, cutting across the middle of the rink. 

He’s definitely not a professional skater, but he can do some basic jumps and spins from practicing and watching videos. He gears up, ready to do a simple double toe loop. He turns, bends his knee, and kicks his blade into the ice, launching himself into the air. He tucks his arms into his chest as he spins once, twice, before landing back down on the ice, making sure to bend his knee to stay balanced. He lands smoothly, his leg flown out behind him. 

He lets his leg come back down and he pushes off, regaining speed again. The cold air from the ice nips at his cheeks, turning them and his nose red, a wonderful feeling. He comes at least three times a week since he made sure that his classes were only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He doesn’t come on the weekends because the rink is full of kids and adults alike who fall on their butts. 

He does easy laps around the rink, his stamina levels still high. He looks at the mall patrons passing by the rink with various shopping bags. They all look at him and he smiles to himself. He loves the attention. He loves the feeling of being the only person on the rink and having everyone’s eyes on him, even though he’s only doing laps. 

Mark sits on a bench and watches the boy that skates every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday around lunch time. His eyes follow the boy as he does laps around the rink, occasionally doing little spins in place. Mark can’t wrench his eyes away from him. He comes almost every day that the boy does just to watch him. He’s been wanting to talk to him, but he runs when he sees the boy getting ready to leave. 

Donghyuck notices the boy that’s always at the benches watching him. He smirks and starts to pick up speed, the air ripping through his hoodie. The boy always leaves when Donghyuck is about to join him at the benches, so they’ve never exchanged a word. _He’s so shy,_ Donghyuck thinks to himself. 

Donghyuck hasn’t tried a triple toe loop before, but he’s been watching enough videos that he thinks he can do it. He wants to impress the boy, maybe entice him to finally hang around so he can at least learn his name. 

He holds his arms out at his sides, turns, bends his knee. He takes a deep breath before he digs the toe of his skate into the ice and launches himself into the air, tucking his arms into his chest. He spins thrice before landing a little unsteadily. He breathes out a sigh of relief as he looks towards the boy on the benches. 

Mark’s mouth hangs open. He’s seen the guy jump before, but never that jump. _He’s definitely a professional,_ Mark thinks to himself. The guy skates around the rink a few more times, launching into spins and doing a few more easy jumps. 

Donghyuck laughs as he does a sit spin. The end of the semester is nearing, and he’s been stressed about finals, but skating always alleviates his worries. He can be free, can let all of that stress go as he becomes one with the ice beneath his feet. 

He stands still on the ice, hands on his hips as he catches his breath. He had exerted himself a little more than usual to impress the boy. He looks over to the benches and the boy is standing, getting ready to leave. He wants to talk to him. He can’t let him run away this time. 

“Hey, wait!” Donghyuck calls out to him. 

Mark flinches and stops in his tracks. So the guy had noticed him this time. At least he can finally talk to him. He turns to see the guy skating towards the entrance and step off the ice. 

Donghyuck gives the boy a smile as they stand face to face. “How was I today?” he asks. 

Mark had definitely been spotted the other days he watched. What did he expect? He hadn’t exactly been trying to be inconspicuous. 

“You were great,” Mark says shyly, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. 

“I added a new jump just for you,” Donghyuck says, sliding in some flirtation. The boy is extremely cute, with black hair and brown eyes. His features are small, his mouth, his nose. Donghyuck wants to put him in his pocket. 

Mark blushes a deep red. He shoves his hands into his pockets and stares at the ground. “Oh yeah?” is all he says. 

“What’s your name?” Donghyuck asks. 

“Mark,” he says, raising his head to make eye contact. 

Donghyuck gives him a small smile. “Mark,” he says, testing the name out in his mouth. 

Mark fights another blush creeping up his neck. The guy’s cute, but way out of his league. He has soft brown hair and golden brown eyes. His lips are full and pouty, turned up into a smile. His heart thumps against his chest. 

“I’m Donghyuck,” he says. He sticks his hand out formally. Mark takes his hand out of his pocket and takes Donghyuck’s, shaking it firmly. His hand is cold from being on the ice, but it’s soft. 

They stand there for a few more seconds just holding each other’s hands before Mark lets go first. They remain standing for a few more seconds before Donghyuck says, “Do you wanna grab something to eat?” He gestures to the food places surrounding the rink. 

Mark nods. “My treat,” he says, feeling emboldened. He had gotten paid from his coffee shop job last week so he’s feeling generous. 

Donghyuck smiles. “Let me put my skates up and we can find somewhere to eat.”

Mark waits, nervously tapping his foot as Donghyuck takes off his skates and packs them into the case he always has. He slings it over his shoulder and nods to Mark, signaling that he’s ready to go. 

“Craving anything?” Mark asks, looking at the many different options. Since it’s the middle of the day on a Wednesday, the mall is virtually empty. 

Donghyuck points to a pizza place a few places down from where they were. “How about we share a pizza?” he suggests. 

“Only if we get pineapple on it,” Mark says, heading in its direction.

Donghyuck stops in his tracks. Mark doubles back and raises an eyebrow at him.

“We are not getting any pineapple on the pizza,” Donghyuck says in a low voice.

“I’m paying for it,” Mark retorts.

Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest. “Then I don’t want pizza anymore,” he pouts.

Mark sighs exasperatedly. They had only started talking today and they were already bickering. 

“How about half what I want, half what you want?” Mark tries to compromise. 

Donghyuck shakes his head. “I don’t want pineapple anywhere on it,” he says.

Mark rubs a hand down his face. “Fine, we’ll just get separate pizzas.” 

“Mark is rich, huh?” Donghyuck laughs as he skips inside the pizza place, Mark shuffling in after him. 

They get their separate pizzas and sit at an empty table outside. Donghyuck picks up a slice and immediately digs in. He releases a moan of satisfaction before taking another bite.

“How is it?” Mark asks teasingly. 

“So good,” Donghyuck says around a mouthful of pizza. He takes a sip of his Coke before grabbing another slice. 

They eat together for a good hour, just laughing and bickering and getting to know each other. Donghyuck learns that Mark goes to the same university as him and works at the coffee shop on campus. Mark learns that Donghyuck is majoring in business and lives in the same on-campus apartments that he does. They’ve been in close proximity for a whole semester and seen each other at this ice rink every week, but have only just spoken today. The world is funny that way. 

“Want to burn the calories we just inhaled?” Donghyuck says, gesturing to the ice rink behind him. 

Mark shakes his head quickly. “I can’t skate,” he says. “I’ll just watch you.” 

“I’ll teach you,” Donghyuck offers as they throw away their trash. “It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it.” 

“I’m really not trying to land on my ass in front of you,” Mark grumbles.

“I promise not to laugh,” Donghyuck says as he fights a smile at the image.

Mark huffs. “I know you’ll laugh, but fine.” 

Mark rents a pair of skates while Donghyuck laces his back up. He stands up and stretches out his limbs as Mark carefully stands on the blades. 

“My balance is awful,” he grumbles. “I’m definitely going to fall.” 

“It’s natural to fall,” Donghyuck consoles. “I’ll hold your hand and make sure you don’t, though.” 

Mark blushes as Donghyuck steps onto the ice and turns around to face him, holding out his hand with a smile. Mark mirrors his smile, though it feels more like a grimace, and grips his hand. He walks unsteadily onto the ice, immediately flailing his free arm to keep his balance. Donghyuck lurches with him, but laughs. 

“I’m going to pull us forward now,” Donghyuck says. He slowly skates backwards, Mark’s face full of fear as he glides forward. He grips Donghyuck’s hand tighter as they pick up some speed. 

“Move your feet,” Donghyuck laughs again. “Just push off, one foot at a time. Almost like walking.” 

Mark takes one step forward with his left foot and immediately almost falls. Donghyuck grabs his other arm and keeps him standing. Donghyuck gives him a wink and Mark nearly loses his balance again.

“Slow and steady,” Donghyuck says, guiding him across the ice. Mark takes slow steps forward, almost falling a few more times, but eventually getting the hang of it. Donghyuck lets go of one of his arms, but keeps his grip on one hand so that they can skate side by side. 

They do a few slow laps around the rink as Mark grows more comfortable being on the ice. He smiles at the feeling of the cold air biting his cheeks and the warmth of Donghyuck’s hand in his. He loves this feeling, and he hopes he can have many more days like this. 

They skate to the benches and sit down after a while. Mark pants; he didn’t know skating took so much stamina. Donghyuck coolly unties his laces and puts his skates back in their case while Mark returns his to the rental area. 

“Are you going to come back on Friday?” Mark asks as they slowly walk through the mall towards the parking garage where they both parked. 

Donghyuck nods. “Will you come with me?” 

Mark smiles and, feeling emboldened for the second time that day, takes Donghyuck’s hand in his. Donghyuck squeezes his. 

“Everytime you come, let me know,” Mark says. “Skating with you was more fun than I thought it’d be.” 

“Maybe I’ll teach you a jump on Friday,” Donghyuck says.

Mark laughs. “I’ll leave the tricks to you.”

They get to the parking garage and stop at the entrance, turning to face one another. 

Donghyuck leans in quickly and pecks Mark on the cheek. Mark’s face blazes with heat, but he can’t fight the smile on his face.

“Let’s grab lunch tomorrow on campus,” Donghyuck says. 

“Sounds great.” Mark smiles and waves as he walks to his car, cupping the cheek that Donghyuck kissed.

His lips had been cold from the rink, so why did the kiss make him feel so warm?


End file.
